Kupas Tuntas Chara Death Note!
by Orange Burst
Summary: Karakter Death Note memang selalu diselimuti 'misteri'... chap 7: Goggles Matt?
1. Lingkar hitam pada mata L?

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**

* * *

**

**~L~**

* * *

Light memandang L lekat-lekat. Tengah malam seperti itu biasanya Light masih berkutat di depan monitor komputer dan mengumpulkan segala data demi perkembangan Kasus Kira dalam markas bersama L yang tangannya terborgol dengannya. Namun tidak untuk kali itu, dimana kemajuan download data yang sudah di-hack Light terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Jadilah seperti saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan pemuda tampan (coughsokkecakepancouhcough) itu selain memandang makhluk langka perpaduan panda dan manusia di sampingnya yang tengah menjilat permen lollipop, makan es krim, minum teh (super) manis, mengemut es krim, dan mengunyah cake dalam waktu bersamaan, entah bagaimana caranya.

Mulai merasa tidak nyaman dipelototi, L pun berkata, "Kalau Light-kun mengira saya tidak tahu bahwa Light-kun memandang saya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat(?) begitu selama 23 menit 22 detik terakhir, kau salah, Light-kun. Dan kau pun salah narator, Light-kun hanya sedang mendownload game dari internet, bukan data hasil hacking-an atau apa…"

_Eh? Salah ya?_

"Ya, salah".

_Maaf kalau begitu. Light, kerja yang bener! Maen game itu kerjaannya Matt!!_

"Ah? Hah? Ma… maaf…" kata Light, meskipun ia tidak begitu mengerti siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu, kenapa Light-kun melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang ingin ditanyakan padaku?" tanya L sambil menyeruput secangkir teh yang gulanya 3 cangkir itu.

"Eh… well….". _'Siapa nama aslimu? Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja? Maukah kau berhenti dari penyelidikanmu dari kasus Kira? Kenapa tak kau lepas saja borgol ini? Bisa tidak kalau kau berhenti menghambat langkahku menjadi dewa dunia baru? '_ Pertanyaan–pertanyaan semacam itu terus mengalir pada pikiran Light, meskipun tentunya tak bisa ia ucapkan secara langsung.

"… Light-kun?".

"Ehm, kenapa ada lingkar hitam di matamu? Sebegitu insomnia-nya kah kau?" tanya Light pada akhirnya.

"Begitulah, Light kun. Dulu saya tidak seperti ini, hanya saja setelah kembali ke Wammy House 3 tahun lalu saya benar-benar tak bisa tidur sama sekali, dan itu terjadi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Akhirnya itu terbawa hingga dimanapun saya berada, saya jadi sulit tidur…"

"Memangnya ada apa di Wammy House?"

"… Waktu itu…"

**Plesbek… eh, flashback…**

_Begitu L tiba, ia langsung disambut oleh Roger, "Selamat datang, L. Jumlah anak-anak panti asuhan kini telah meningkat pesat, sayang sekali tidak tersedia kamar untukmu… Tapi kurasa kau bisa tidur satu ruangan dengan salah satu dari para penerusmu. Berbeda dengan kamar anak lainnya, kamar mereka lebih besar dan tidak dihuni lebih dari 1 orang"._

_L yang merasa tidak keberatan pun menyetujuinya dan tidur di kamar Matt, sang peringkat ketiga. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan mata untuk tidur, ternyata Matt malah bermain Nintendo Wii. Alhasil suara gerakan maupun game yang Matt mainkan sukses menjauhkan L dari kantuk. "Matt… bisa kau kecilkan suara game-mu itu?". Namun Matt tidak mendengar; atau mungkin tidak peduli pada pernyataan L karena terlalu konsen dengan gamenya._

_Esoknya, L memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Mello. Menurut pengetahuannya Mello menghabiskan waktunya pada larut malam untuk belajar. Belajar tidak akan menimbulkan banyak suara, 'kan? Atau setidaknya bergitulah menurut L…_

_"KRAK!!" Suara Mello mematahkan dan menggigit coklat terdengar sepanjang malam. "Mello… bisakah kau tidak belajar sambil makan coklat begitu?" pinta L._

_"Jika tidak begini, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Its my room, so… get used to it." Dan memang benar perkataan Mello, L pun tidak bisa memprotes lebih lanjut._

_Hari selanjutnya, L merasa cukup optimis akan bisa tidur di kamar Near. Kita semua tahu Near itu anak yang kalem, tenang, dan nggak punya kebiasaan aneh seperti main game atau makan coklat tengah malam kan? Dan malam itu..._

_"Bruuum…. Bruum…. Ngeeeeng~" Near menyuarakan bunyi mobil dan pesawat terbang yang dimainkannya,_

_"Near… bisakah kau main diam-diam saja? Tidak usah pakai suara begitu…" kata L dengan raut memelas, sudah bosan dengan pola insomnia yang sama._

_Near memandang L sesaat. Lalu ia melanjutkan permainannya…. Tetap dengan suara. Bukankah lebih seru kalau ada suara? Lalu bagaimana dengan L? Yah, itu tidak termasuk dafatar dari sesuatu yang dipedulikan Near._

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar anak lain saja?" tanya Light.

"Kamar anak lain lebih sempit dan diisi 3-4 anak, Light-kun saya tidak akan tahan tidur di kamar seperti itu."

Light menggumam, "Dasar anak manja…"

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Light-kun?"

"Ah, tidak…"

Maka L pun melanjutkan ceritanya…

_Akhirnya, diputuskan bahwa L tidur di kamar Mello sementara anak itu tidur bersama Near di kamarnya. Namun akhirnya L tetap tidak bisa tidur karena dari dinding sebelahnya bergema cacian ataupun makian dari Mello yang membahana._

_Selanjutnya, L mencoba tidur di kamar Matt sementara anak itu tidur di kamar Mello. Hasilnya? Dari dinding sebelah terdengar suara makian… lagi. Tidak hanya itu, tapi juga terdengar lengkingan atau jeritan sesekali, bersamaan dengan suara per kasur yang sudah tua. L menduga dua bocah tengil itu sedang perang bantal dilanjutkan dengan perkelahian betulan._

_Kali setelah itu, L tidur di kamar Near sementara anak itu tidur bersama Matt. Dan…_

_Tidak terdengar suara apa-apa. Hening. Sunyi._

_Seharusnya L bersyukur dengan keaadaan itu dan memanfaatkannya dengan tidur nyenyak…. Namun sayang sekali, ia sudah terlanjur kena insomnia._

**End of ples… iya, flashback.**

"Kalau begitu kenapa sejak awal tidak tidur di hotel saja, L?" tanya Light sambil sweatdrop.

"Roger memaksa saya untuk tidur di Wammy House, katanya sih agar saya bisa lebih dekat dengan anak-anak panti."

"Oh, begitu ya… hahahaha…" Light ketawa nggak niat.

Dan keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Light kembali tenggelam dengan download gamenya yang hanya maju 8% dari tadi sementara L tenggelam(?) pada makanan manisnya.

"Dan satu lagi Light-kun…" kata L tiba-tiba. " Saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan mengenai nama asli saya, jika Light-kun ingin tahu."

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

**Orenji: **Apaan ini hah?! Bukannya belajar malah bikin fic!!

**Yuzu: **Gomen, Oren-chan!! Ini buat pelampiasan stress~!!

**Orenji: **Stres gimana?! Belajar aja enggak!! Dan apa pula maksud tulisan 'TSUZUKU' ini?! Inget!! I melt with U, Cubits, mau dikemanain tuh, HAAAH?!

**Yuzu: **Huee~ Tasukete~

**

* * *

**

**Review? :3**


	2. Rambut jabrik L?

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**~L~**

* * *

Dalam sebuah kamar mandi pada gedung markas penyelidikan KIRA, Light menatap sesosok bayangan yang menatapnya balik dari cermin. Mata Light menerawang mengikuti figur sosoknya sendiri yang terpantul dalam cermin. Tubuh yang tinggi, kulit cerah yang lembut, rambut warna madu yang berkilau, ditambah mata yang cemerlang serta senyum menawan. Sungguh sebuah mahakarya Sang Kuasa yang sempurna…

Ngomong-ngomong, seandainya saya tidak diancam dengan Death Note, saya tidak akan menulis deskripsi diatas.

Light mendelik pada narator, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bersiul-siul sok innocent.

"Wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang bagus… benar-benar fisik yang sempurna… Tapi kenapa aku merasa masih ada yang kurang?" Light bergumam sendiri sambil menatap sosoknya dibalik cermin.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, mengkalkulasi, memperhitungkan, menakar,membandingkan segala posibilitas yang ada, Light akhirnya mampu memahami solusi dari masalah tadi dengan otak ber-IQ superiornya.

"Kurasa aku perlu sedikit ganti penampilan… Style rambut mungkin?"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, mengkalkulasi, meng… (author ditabok). Intinya, Light kemudian teringat dengan pembicaraan Sayu dan teman-temannya yang mengidolakan Naruto. (?)

Mereka semua terdengar begitu antusias mengenai Naruto yang disinggung itu, terutama karena penampilan sang tokoh yang (menurut mereka) cute.

"Mungkin model rambut duren sedang nge-tren? Tidak ada salahnya 'kan aku mencoba style yang benar-benar baru," Light kembali bergumam tanpa tahu bahwa kepopuleran Naruto bagi Sayu dan teman-temannya hanyalah karena issue yaoinya dengan pemuda dingin berambut stylish yang rumornya sedang tertahan di meja hijau karena mencuri trademark gaya pantat ayam, Saskay… eh, Sasuke.

Namun karena uang simpanannya habis untuk membelikan Ryuk apel, mentraktir Misa/ Kiyomi/Hitomi/Terada/Cewek-cewek Light yang lain yang author gak hapal, serta membantu ayahnya membiayai anggaran rumah tangga(?), Light tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengubah model rambutnya di salon. Kere, lebih mudahnya begitu.

Alhasil, Light pun mencoba cara menjabrikkan rambut yang murah meriah, yaitu memakai gel. (sound effect: ENG ING ENG!!)

Namun tidak ada gel yang membuat rambut Light benar-benar jabrik sesuai keinginannya, palingan tidak terlalu jabrik dan tidak tahan lama. Atas dasar inilah Light memutuskan untuk meminta saran pada kenalannya yang paling jabrik.

Ya, siapa lagi tokoh serial ini yang berambut jabrik, memiliki panda eyes, bermodel baju selalu sama, penggemar makanan manis, duduk selalu jongkok, detektif terhebat sedunia, mempunyai nama yang unik, suka memainkan makanan, berwajah eksotis nan imut-imut,… (Light: kayaknya kebanyakan deh….) selain L?

Oke, kita langsung lompat ke adegan berlatar ruang utama gedung markas dimana L sedang duduk jongkok seperti biasa diatas kursi roda didepan monitor sambil memainkan makanan manis yang tersedia di mejanya.

"L, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Light.

L melirik Light sekilas sebelum kembali menlanjutkan aktivitasnya, menyusun gula pasir untuk membentuk candi Borobudur yang kelihatannya takkan pernah bisa ia selesaikan hingga akhir hayatnya. "Akan saya dengarkan, Light-kun," jawab L pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku yang merasa diriku yang sempurna, mempesona, tampan, menawan, memikat, dan rupawan ini…"

"Bisakah Light kun langsung ke inti masalah?" sela L yang sedikit mual akibat kalimat Light sebelumnya.

"Oke, aku ingin tahu rahasia rambut jabrikmu."

L terdiam sejenak. Tampaknya ia sedikit bingung merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Light barusan.

"Begini, Light kun... kau tahu 'kan, berapa banyak makanan manis yang biasa saya konsumsi dalam sehari?"

Light mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Sekarang memang tidak masalah karena saya menerima banyak pekerjaan sebagai detektif, namun dulu Watari sempat kesulitan membiayai semua makanan manis yang saya konsumsi."

Light masih belum paham. "…Dan?"

"Watari tahu saya sudah begitu kecanduan makanan manis dan sekarat tanpanya, makanya ia berkorban. Anggaran rumah tangga 70% dialihkan untuk membeli makanan manis sehingga untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari saya harus ekstra hemat."

Light membisu, masih mencoba memikirkan hubungan jawaban L dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Karena itu, saya jarang sekali keramas untuk menghemat shampo. Light kun tentunya tahu manusia secara alami akan mengeluarkan minyak pelembab rambut, 'kan? Jarang keramas mengakibatkan bertambahnya produksi minyak itu pada kulit kepala saya secara drastis sehingga rambut saya malah kaku begini. Wajar saja mengingat waktu itu saya keramas hanya 5 minggu sekali. Itu pun hanya memakai 1/3 isi sachet shampo. Dan kebiasaan itu tetap terbawa hingga sekarang hingga rambut saya tetap jabrik seperti ini."

Hening.

Light membatu.

Dilema mulai melandanya, haruskah ia merelakan kelembutan dan kesucian rambutnya?!

"Light kun?" L mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Light yang tak bereaksi.

"Itu hanya bercanda kok, Light kun percaya? Halo?". Namun omongan L terakhir tak digubris karena batin Light sedang terguncang dan saling berseteru akibat pernyataan L.

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

Kenapa L lagi? Karena saya cuma kepikiran tentang L. Makanya silakan request tokoh sama 'misteri'nya ya~ itung-itung ngebantuin author... (timpuked), trus kalo bisa bakal saya bahas disini... kalo bisa ya... (ditimpuk lagi)

**r****eview, Ne? :3**


	3. Kebiasaan makan L?

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**~L~**

* * *

Hari itu, seperti biasa tidak ada kemajuan berarti pada penyelidikan kasus Kira. Para anggota kepolisian yang masih sibuk mengecek data-data pelaku kriminal yang tewas bulan itu, Ryuuzaki yang menikmati cake strawberry-nya, dan Light yang mengaku-ngaku sedang mengecek ulang data perusahaan Yotsuba yang mereka selidiki, padahal diam-diam main Pet Society lewat facebook.

"Woi, narator, kenapa selalu aku yang dijelek-jelekan?" tanya Light dengan tatapan layaknya seorang anak yang tidak sengaja menginjak anak ayam peliharaannya sampai ususnya keluar. (gak nyambung)

_Siapa yang jelek-jelekin? Kamu memang sudah jelek kok. Nah, sekarang lanjut._

Di tengah rutinitas berulang yang selalu menyapa mereka tiap hari itu, Watari seperti biasa membawakan L teh dengan tambahan gula batu yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Setelah L mengucapkan terimakasih, pria tua itu mengangguk singkat dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah berdiri untuk meraih secangkir teh, L kembali duduk jongkok di kursinya, membuat Light yang melihatnya jadi risih sendiri.

"Ryuuzaki, tak bisakah kau duduk dengan cara biasa saja?"

"Duduk seperti itu malah membuat saya pegal, Light-kun. Lagipula bukankah saya sudah pernah bilang duduk seperti mempercepat proses berpikir sampai 40%?," jawab L santai sambil mencelupkan gula batu kedalam tehnya dengan cara dramatis. Bagaimana cara yang dimaksud 'dramatis' itu? Silakan bayangkan sendiri.

Sementara Light, meskipun jika diibaratkan seperti di komik ada tanda keringat besar di kepalanya; memutuskan untuk tidak memperdebatkan gaya duduk L lebih lanjut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian tepat setelah L menghabiskan teh dengan gula (atau lebih tepatnya gula dengan teh, karena lebih banyak gulanya daripada tehnya) Watari langsung kembali untuk membereskan perlengkapan minum teh yang ia bawakan tadi.

"… Ngomong-ngomong soal Watari, dia…"

"… Orang yang Light-kun sukai hingga saat ini?" L seenaknya menyambung kata-kata Light.

"Bukan! Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku suka sama kakek-kakek begitu!" . _Mungkin saja Light, tidak ada kata imposible dalam dunia fanfiction yang diisi orang-orang kurang waras seperti saya._ "Lagipula, aku bukan homo!" sambung Light tanpa mempedulikan komentar sang narator.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu untuk apa Light-kun mengintip saya saat sedang mandi?"

"Siapa yang mengintipmu! Tangan kita kan terborgol, makanya pintu kamar mandi memang terbuka sedikit, jadi…"

"…Light-kun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengintip saya?"

"Bukan! Ah, sudahlah… tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu…" Light melengos.

"Kalau begitu, sayalah yang memenangkan argumentasi barusan. Padahal saya suka sekali mandi hingga kulit saya begitu pucat begini, tapi rasanya tidak tenang kalau ada Light kun…" tukas L dilengkapi nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

'Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kaulepaskan saja borgolnya?'. Namun Light batal menyuarakan isi batinnya barusan karena instingnya mengatakan persentase Kira-nya akan naik jika ia mengatakannya.

"Makanya, soal Watari tadi…" Akhirnya Light kembali ke topik pembicaraan yang seharusnya setelah mengalami banyak penyimpangan(?), "Dia pelayanmu kan? Rasanya aneh juga kalau pelayan bisa membuat barang-barang seperti perlengkapan mata-mata."

"Tidak hanya itu, Watari juga pemilik panti asuhan tempat saya dibesarkan, dia memiliki berbagai akses ke fasilitas rahasia negara, dan ahli menggunakan senjata api," sambung L.

"Makanya, kenapa bisa seorang…"

"Saya tidak pernah menyebutnya sebagai pelayan saya, Light-kun," potong L tegas.

"… Oh, oke…"

L menatap Light lekat-lekat. "Kau penasaran dengan statusnya yang sebenarnya dan hubungan kami, Light kun?"

Light menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga, sebenarnya aku…"

"Baiklah, jika Light kun penasaran," L langsung bereaksi tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Light.

"Dahulu, saya hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh novelis miskin yang sekarang kita kenal sebagai Watari atas dasar simpati. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Watari melihat kecenderungan pola makan saya yang luar biasa (baca:abnormal) pada makanan manis, dan mulai membuat penelitian sederhana untuk itu."

"Hah? Penelitian?" Light yang tadinya tidak berminat mulai terpancing. Apa yang bisa diteliti dari pola makan luar biasa (sekali lagi, tolong dibaca: abnormal) terhadap glukosa?

"Dan hasil penelitian yang dibukukan ternyata menjadi hits dan sangat populer di kalangan para penggila makanan manis, dan menulis kembali beberpa buku yang hasilnya digunakan sebagai modal. Berawal dari situlah Watari membuka beberapa usaha, salah satunya kantor detektif yang terus mengembangkan pemasukkan secara pesat hingga seperti sekarang ini."

Light terpaku pada penjelasan tersebut. Ia tak tahu komentar apa yang bisa ia lontarkan terhadap penjelasan barusan selain _'KOK BISA?'_

"Bagaimana bisa?" akhirnya hal itu tetap keluar dari mulut Light, dengan nada jauh lebih kalem daripada _'KOK BISA?_' yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Jangan meremehkan penelitian mengenai pola makan terhadap makanan manis, Light-kun. Coba kau lihat konsep hasil penelitian ini, pasti Light-kun akan mengerti," L meng-klik mouse-nya beberapa kali hingga di monitor komputer tampak sebuah document.

**Trik-trik dan fakta dalam mengonsumsi makanan manis:**

Jika sedang memakan makanan yang banyak mengandung gula pasir, pakailah pakaian berwarna putih agar tidak terlihat meski gulanya tercecer di pakaian anda.

Duduk jongkok dapat mengurangi kalori yang anda dapatkan dari glukosa hingga 40% hingga anda tak perlu khawatir akan menjadi kegemukan.

Glukosa yang dikonsumsi dalam jumlah banyak secara terus menerus dalam jangka waktu panjang memungkinkan mata anda menjadi lebih besar alias panda eyes.

Menyusun atau memainkan makanan manis anda sebelum dinikmati bisa membuat otak bisa lebih meresapi cita rasa manis makanan tersebut ketika disantap.

Light terpukau. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, cengo.

"Bagaimana Light-kun? Teori-teori ini belum pernah dikemukakan ilmuwan lain, lho. Tidak heran novel ini bisa menjadi ledakan besar dalam pasaran…"

_'Kok bisa? Siapa juga yang tertarik sama teori gaje kayak gitu? Kamu itu terlalu jenius, makanya jadi idiot!'_ Ingin rasanya Light meneriakkan kata-kata itu pada L. Namun mulutnya tetap bungkam, tidak ingin persentase Kira-nya dinaikkan.

**-Tsuzuku-**

* * *

Yeeiy~ L lagi~! *digaplok*. Argh, pokoknya chapter depan saya akan mengusahakan misteri yang melibatkan beberapa karakter sekaligus!

As usual, pendapat anda (mungkin) akan mempercepat update so... **REVIEW, NE~?**


	4. Foto Mello milik Near?

**Disclaimer:** Death Note punya TO kuadrat, TO kuadrat punya Tuhan(?)

* * *

**~Near~**

* * *

Malam itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya di gedung markas bagi Near, yang kini telah menjadi L yang baru. Hanya saja kali itu ia bisa bermain dengan Gundam baru, bukan boneka barbie lagi.

Ahem, sori ngelantur. Maksud saya tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang dihabiskannya dengan melakukan penyelidikan dari ratusan lembar data kasus yang harus ditanganinya sebagaimana L sebelumnya, kali ini Near punya waktu luang karena sudah menyelesaikan semua kasus yang datang bulan itu. Dengan kata lain, _nganggur._

Karena itulah seperti saya bilang tadi, ia bermain dengan Gundam, bukan dengan Barbie di lantai seperti biasa, dengan Lidner yang tengah mengutak-atik laptopnya untuk mengecek kembali konfirmasi data sekaligus _notificatio_n fb; diam-diam tentunya.

"Lidner," Panggil Near tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Lidner buru-buru meng-close fbnya sambil mengeluh dalam hati. Padahal tadi dia lagi chattingan ama Gevanni.

"Apa anda mempercayai adanya hantu?" tanya Near masih sambil memainkan Gundamnya dalam rumah boneka.(?)

Lidner mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa mendadak menanyakan hal tidak logis seperti itu, Near?"

"Waktu itu kita juga menganggap shinigami sebagai 'sesuatu' yang tidak logis, namun nyatanya mereka memang ada. Bagaimana dengan hantu?" Near mulai mengatur permainan 'rumah-rumah'annya dengan Gundam sebagai 'Ayah', robot sebagai 'Ibu', dan orang-orangan Lego sebagai 'anak'; sungguh contoh keluarga bahagia…

"Entahlah. Mengapa mendadak kau menyinggung hal semacam itu?"

"Karena…" Near berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil wayang golek yang tergeletak di lantai, dan memberinya peran sebagai monster yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk mengganggu ketentraman 'keluarga' yang dibentuknya tadi. "…saya rasa saya melihat hantu."

Hening.

"Dia ada, disana."

Lidner menoleh ke arah pojok ruangan yang ditunjuk Near, namun tidak menemukan apapun selain boneka Hulk dan Hello Kitty milik Near dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Kurasa kau perlu istirahat, Near," Lidner menyarankan atasannya dengan lembut, seperti perhatian seorang Ibu pada peliharaannya.

"…Mungkin benar juga. Anda juga, beristirahatlah sejenak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Lidner me-nonaktifkan peralatan elektronik disitu (tentunya sesudah meng-log out fb-nya) sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Near sendirian di ruangan itu. Hanya ada Gundam, robot, orang-orangan Lego, wayang golek, boneka Hulk, dan Hello Kitty yang menemani.

Near menghela nafas. Tentu saja, Lidner tidak akan percaya. Ia jadi merasa bodoh karena tetap menanyakan hal itu pada asistennya. Matanya menerawang menjelajahi pojok ruangan yang ia tunjuk tadi.

Ia masih bisa melihatnya. Ia _memang _melihatnya.

Tampak sosok yang sedikit transparan, namun masih cukup jelas baginya untuk bisa melihat stripped sleeve merah-hitam, rambut merah dan goggle yang dikenakannya. Mata hijaunya yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa goggle memandang Near dengan tatapan intens, menunggu saat yang tepat.

"…Matt?" Near memanggil dengan ragu.

Matt menyeringai. "Ternyata kau memang bisa melihatku."

"Kau kan sudah…"

"Mati ditembak saat penculikan Takada. Makanya aku ragu apa kau bisa melihatku atau sebaliknya."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"

"…Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" Matt menyiripkan matanya, "… Mengenai foto itu."

Tanpa perlu disebutkan lebih jelas pun Near sudah mengerti maksud Matt. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari foto Mello?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Apa kau masih perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu?" tantang Matt dengan suara dingin.

"Katakan saja hal yang ingin kau ketahui secara langsung, Matt," ujar Near tenang sambil membereskan diorama keluarga yang beranggotakan Gundam, robot, dan orang-orangan Lego miliknya dalam posisi memunggungi Matt.

"Kenapa kau memiliki fotonya?"

Sejenak Near terpaku, seakan kesulitan merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Matt barusan.

"Apa aku memang benar-benar harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Matt tersenyum tipis, tentunya ia sudah menduga kondisi seperti ini; dimana Near akan menghindari menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau harus menyadari posisimu, Near. Pilihan termudah hanyalah dengan menjawab pertanyaanku…"

Near menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu hanya untuk mendapati boneka badan figurine Hulknya dipengang oleh tangan kiri Matt, sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil posisi seakan bersiap mematahkan boneka malang(?) tersebut. … Oh, Near memang berada dalam posisi yang sulit.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu, tapi lepaskan dulu Midori-chan!" tukas Near.

Matt memandang muka Hulk yang sangar itu dalam-dalam. "…Midori-chan?"

"Iya, warnanya kan hijau, jadi cocok."

Matt memutuskan tidak memperdebatkan masalah tidak penting nan gaje itu. "Jadi kenapa?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Near berdehem, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Matt. "Begini, Matt. Kau pastinya sudah tahu aku memiliki boneka-boneka jari yang dibentuk menyerupai orang-orang sekitarku, 'kan?"

"…Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku harus memesan boneka seperti itu agar sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan. Dan kau pikir darimana si pengrajin bisa membuat boneka Mello tanpa mengetahui rupanya?"

_…Oh…_

Sementara Matt mengangguk-angguk metal, Near membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau tampak galau sekali Cuma karena masalah itu?"

"Hah? Ng… Nggak apa-apa kan? Cuma nanya doang…"

"Kalau sudah puas cepatlah pergi dari sini sebelum kupanggilkan exorcist dan dukun untuk mengusirmu," tukas Near yang baru-baru ini mengetahui seluk beluk dukun yang didapatinya saat menangani kasus di kawasan Asia tenggara.

"Ah, satu lagi, apa maksudnya dengan ini?" tanya Matt sambil mengacungkan foto Mello yang dibagian belakangnya tertulis sebaris kalimat berbunyi _'Dear Mello'_. Sebagai notabene, huruf dalam kalimat itu tertulis layaknya font_ Curlz MT _dalam ms. Word lengkap dengan motif hati dan bunga-bunga.

Near mengerutkan kening. "Tulisan itu… Bukannya kau yang membuatnya Matt?"

"…"

"…"

Keheningan pun menyelimuti ruangan yang hanya diisi seorang pemuda albino dan 'seorang' makhluk nggak jelas dari dunia lain tersebut.

5 menit berlalu, masih hening.

10 menit terlewati, masih tak ada sepatah katapun meluncur dari mulut keduanya.

15 menit pun masih berlalu tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

20 menit… oi kok diem-dieman terus? Kalian makan gaji buta ya?

"Ah, begitu? Berarti urusanku disini sudah selesai," Matt cepat-cepat berkata setelah mendapat kecaman(?) dari sang narator. Perlahan badannya yang transparan itu makin menipis hingga tak kelihatan lagi.

Ia benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini, untuk selamanya. Entah karena memang sudah tenang karena telah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya atau karena malu.

* * *

-**TSUZUKU**-

* * *

Humm... kurang menarik ya? =='a saya usahakan chaps depan lebih menarik deh. Ngomong2 ada nggak diantara readers yang memikirkan misteri ini seperti saya? Sebenarnya kenapa Near bisa punya foto Mello? Dan awalnya Mello tahu fotonya ada pada Near, kenapa? Dan lagi maksud tulisan 'dear Mello' ituh? XD (Kenapa saya jadi kayak fans MxN gini? sudahlah...)

Oke, seperti biasa saya menerima saran 'misteri' lewat review. Sebagai catatan, kemungkinan besar saya akan memasukkan 'misteri' yang tidak standar atau mudah dikenali orang~

Akhir kata(?), **review plizz~! XD**


	5. Light benci makanan manis?

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**~Light~**

* * *

"Walau Light-kun memandangi saya sampai seperti itu, saya tidak akan membaginya denganmu," tukas L sambil mengangkat piring cakenya dari meja; khawatir kalau-kalau Light mendadak merebutnya, meskipun pemuda berambut karamel itu kini berada di seberang meja dan berada dalam posisi yang tidak akan sampai menjangkaunya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kewaspadaan L berkurang. Barangkali Light bisa memanjangkan lidahnya seperti bunglon untuk menjilat cakenya, begitu pikir sang detektif nomor 1 dunia yang seperti kita tahu kurang waras itu.

Alis (imajiner) L berkedut. "Narator, saya batal memberikan tanda tangan yang saya janjikan tadi."

Eh, ralat. Maksud saya detektif nomor 1 dunia yang jenius nan imut-imut itu.

Sementara mimik wajah Light tak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi sebagai reaksi interaksi antara narator dan L itu, meskipun dalam hati ia mencaci maki sang narator yang jelas pilih kasih antara ia dengan L.

"Ah, pokoknya saya tidak akan menyerahkan cake ini, Light kun," L kembali ke topik awal.

Light mendesah. "Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, aku tidak suka makanan manis, Ryuuzaki."

"Jangan bohong, Light kun. Saya tahu kau berkata begitu agar bisa merebut cake saya saat sedang lengah. Mana ada orang yang tidak suka makanan manis?"

Light hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Antara bingung dan keki setengah mati memikirkan bagaimana lagi dia bisa beragumentasi dengan rival abadinya itu tanpa memerangkapkan dirinya sendiri; manakala hal itulah yang sering terjadi.

Light menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berharap bisa menenangkan pikirannya. "Aku sudah tidak menyukai makanan manis bahkan sejak aku kecil, Ryuuzaki. Ya… sejak kejadian itu terjadi…"

* * *

_Saat itu, Light yang usianya baru mencapai lima tahun tampak berjalan di sekitar kompleks perumahannya. Sesekali dijilatnya permen lolipop yang baru dibelikan Ibunya._

_Light sangat senang ketika mendapat lolipop itu, karena itu adalah kali pertamanya Light mendapat permen. Selama ini ayahnya selalu melarangnya mengonsumsi makanan manis karena khawatir putra kesayangannya itu sampai sakit gigi dan tidak bisa memenuhi harapan ayahnya untuk menjadi bintang iklan pasta gigi. Light sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya bisa begitu terobsesi dengan hal itu, tapi sebagai anak yang baik, pintar, manis, rajin, penurut, dan rajin menabung, tentunya ia tak ingin mengecawakan ayahnya dan selalu saja menuruti kata-katanya. Dan jika diantara kalian ada yang betanya-tanya sejak kapan Light menjadi begitu narsis, jawabannya sudah ada bukan?_

_Kita lanjutkan. Intinya, permen itu bisa diberikan Ibunya setelah susah payah membujuk suaminya dan akhirnya berhasil dengan mengatakan kekurangan asupan glukosa bisa menyebabkan kelemahan otak; dikutip dari buku 'The Facts about Sugar' karangan Watari._

_Light kembali menjilat permen tersebut, menikmati sensasi rasa manis yang diecap lidahnya, sampai sesosok figur menghadangnya._

_Light mendongak. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya kira-kira jelas beberapa tahun diatasnya dengan rambut raven acak-acakan memakai kaos putih lengan panjang dengan jeans berwarna biru pudar. Pada wajah anak yang lebih tinggi beberapa belas senti dari Light itu tampak kantung mata kehitaman, entah karena kurang tidur atau apa._

_Tanpa basa-basi anak itu langsung merebut lolipop dari tangan Light dan menjilatnya sambil berlalu dengan gaya berjalannya yang sedikit membungkuk meninggalkan sang pemilik yang terbengong-bengong._

_Selang beberapa menit, entah darimana muncul seorang ustadz; sosok yang begitu langka bisa ditemui di Jepang. Dengan bijak ia menasehati sang anak laki-laki yang masih asyik menjilati lolipop hasil rampasannya._

_"Lihat hasil perbuatanmu!" ujar sang Ustadz sambil menunjuk sosok Light yang kini tengah sibuk menjilat dan menggigiti dedaunan dengan tatapan bak anak autis sambil jongkok di pinggir jalan, bahkan musik menyayat mengalun entah darimana mengiringi adegan itu._

_"…" Sang anak lelaki terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjilati lolipopnya. Selama ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, apa lagi yang harus ia pedulikan?_

* * *

"Sejak saat itu aku trauma dan tidak mau lagi menyentuh makanan manis dalam bentuk apapun," Light mengakhiri ceritanya.

L terhenyak. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya suara piring yang digeser diatas meja memecah keheningan.

"…Light kun boleh saja memakan cake saya jika mau," ujar L sambil menyodorkan piring cakenya.

Light terbelalak. "Ap… sudah kubilang aku tidak suka makanan manis, Ryuuzaki. Dan lagi kenapa kau tiba-tiba…"

"Ah, jika mau, saya juga tidak keberatan memberikan cemilan manis yang tersedia di kulkas," potong L.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Light kun. Tidak usah sungkan," tukas L yang kini tengah berusaha memasukkan sepotong cake bulat-bulat ke mulut Light.

"Hmmh! Ngghh…!"

Light yang malang. Ia menjadi korban ketidak tahuan L bahwa ada kalanya juga sudah terlambat untuk 'bertobat' atau menebus kesalahan di masa lalu…

* * *

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

Pendek? garing? gomen deh... tadinya saya mau masukkin alasan anak wammy jadi pinter2, tapi nggak ada humornya samasekali... =_=;a

**Review plizz~? :D**


	6. Pakaian kulit serba hitam Mello?

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**~Mello~**

* * *

"...Sistem keamanan Near?"

"_Check_. Sudah kutembus, 12 _firewall_ itu melelahkan, kau tahu. 500 dollar."

"Akun bank swasta?"

"Sudah kubobol sekitar belasan orang dengan nilai deposito diatas jutaan dollar. Jika kau membutuhkan uang tinggal akses saja. 5000 dollar."

Mello mengerutkan kening. "Tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

"Dengan akun yang sudah ku-_hack_ seharusnya nilai segitu bukan masalah bagimu."

Mello menggerutu kesal, meskipun batinnya membenarkan pernyataan Matt. Senang juga akhirnya dia bisa membeli _rice cooker _dan mesin cuci yang diimpikannya.

Hey, apalagi yang diharapkan seorang pemuda sebatang kara yang hanya tahu cara melubangi kepala orang dengan peluru dan cara menjaga kilau keemasan rambutnya (tunggu, kenapa sekilas berasa jadi iklan _shampoo_?) selain alat yang bisa membuatnya terlepas dari ramen _instant_ sebagai makanan pokok dan pergi ke laundry hingga ditertawakan anak buahnya tiap minggu? Apalagi jika ketahuan dia pergi untuk mencuci _boxer_nya yang kotor karena kemarin…

…Ehem.

Kembali ke cerita, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya pada waktu tertentu, Mello akan pulang ke apartemennya dimana Matt pasti sudah ada disitu untuk men-set segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pembobolan sistem dan berbagai pemasangan elektronik sekalian 'singgah' (baca: numpang mandi, numpang makan, numpang listrik buat main game. Ooh, jangan salahkan adiksi gamenya yang sudah mencapai stadium akut hingga lupa membayar air dan listrik apartemennya sendiri).

Dan Matt baru akan pulang setelah Mello membayarkan dengan harga yang mereka sepakati. Biasanya dialog mereka saat mencocokan harga tak ubahnya layaknya seorang Ibu rumah tangga desperet nawar harga cabe yang membuat para penjajak makanan dari suatu kawasan di Asia Tenggara gigit jari itu. Oke, ngelantur.

Kita tahu Matt bisa membobol akun bank, lalu kenapa dia harus meng-_hacking_ demi Mello untuk mendapatkan uang?

Tidak ada alasan tertentu, yang pasti bukan karena listrik kamar apartemen Matt yang diputus karena masalah yang disinggung sebelumnya hingga membuatnya tak bisa mengaktifkan peralatan elektroniknya samasekali; termasuk komputer tentunya. Bukan karena itu pastinya.

"... Membersihkan semua ruangan?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat keseluruhan lantai yang sekarang begitu kinclong? Padahal cairan pembersih yang dipakai hanya dalam takaran satu tutup botol! Ekonomis kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti entah kau kebanyakan menonton komersial cairan pembersih lantai atau sekedar karena tuntutan peran, tapi hentikanlah berkata seperti itu," tegur Mello dengan ekspresi (=_=). Ia melanjutkan, "Lalu mencuci piring? Pakaian?"

"Semuanya sip."

Tunggu, tunggu, pembicaraan macam apa ini?

Baik, akan saya jelaskan untuk pembaca budiman sekalian. Matt adalah orang yang sangat melara… ehm, baik hati; sehingga ia juga menyanggupi tugas untuk mengambil alih urusan rumah tangga semacam yang disebutkan diatas. Singkat kata; jadi kacung.

"200 dollar."

Hei, orang baik pun perlu uang.

"Heh? Kok naiknya drastis banget? Perasaan kesepakatannya 40-70 dollar per-hari ,deh..." tukas Mello yang bete _dipelorotin_ terus menerus. Bagi para fujoshi, mohon tidak mengasumsikannya dengan makna yang aneh-aneh.

"Salahkanlah coklatmu yang beleleran kemana-mana; termasuk pakaianmu. Aku sudah mencoba mencucinya di _laundry_, tapi noda coklatnya tak bisa hilang dengan sempurna. Makanya kugosok sendiri."

"Cuma gara-gara begitu saja sampai naik sedrastis itu?"

Matt mendelik pada Mello. " _'Cuma begitu saja'_ katamu? Kau pikir berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menggosok berlembar-lembar pakaian itu sampai bersih heh? Liat nih, tanganku saja sampai terkelupas gara-gara sering bersentuhan dengan detergen pembersih super yang merusak kulit. Sakiiit tahu, _sakiiiiiiiiiit~_" ratap Matt yang akhir-akhir ini beralih ke sinetron Cinta Vikri setelah serial anime Tisubasah Kerok Nikel favoritnya tamat.

Akhirnya Mello pun membayarkan uang_ cash_ pada Matt seraya mengeluarkan omelan-omelan kecil macam, _'dasar sialan' _atau _'kan hanya sekedar mencuci baju' _dan _'narator kok ganteng sekalee?_'. ... Oke, yang terakhir itu bohong.

Setelah kejadian itu, Mello pun mencoba mencuci baju sendiri. Ternyata memang tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Bahkan setelah ia mengeluarkan inovasi dengan menggosok sekuat tenaga dengan berbagai peralatan mulai dari sikat gigi sampai sikat WC, noda-noda cokelat itu baru hilang setelah beberapa puluh menit. Mesin cuci yang dibelinya beberapa waktu kemudian pun tidak benar-benar menghilangkan noda itu dengan sempurna.

Hal ini tentunya tidak efisien dan menguras tenaganya; apalagi ia melakukannya setelah pulang kerja.

Tembak-menembak, menyadap ke sana-sini, mencari koneksi yang menjual senjata illegal, menyusup ke markas musuh, tembak menembak lagi, pulang, menggosok pakaian, dan menonton Cinta Vikri bersama Matt sambil beristirahat. Dua yang terakhir itu benar-benar tidak elit, huh?

Sampai datanglah hari itu…

"Matt."

"Hng?" Matt yang terkulai di atas sofa menyahut sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kala Mello memanggilnya.

Mello menghela nafas, diurungkannya niat untuk duduk di sebelah Matt mengingat apa yang _terjadi_ kemarin. "Aku tahu mungkin berat bagimu mengatakannya, tapi…"

Matt menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi…?"

"..."

"..."

"…Kau yang kemarin ngompol di sofa kulitku, ya?"

"Hah…?"

Hening.

Bahkan orkestra jangkring yang biasanya menghiasi suasana temaram pun tidak hadir.

"..."

Setelah otaknya benar-benar konek barulah Matt melemparkan pembelaan dirinya, "Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku ngompol?"

"Terus itu apa yang basah-basah, kuning-kuning, bau-bau diatas sofa? Padahal ini sofa kesayanganku!"

"... Itu bukannya kau yang numpahin _mayonnaise_ basi di atas sofa?"

… Hening lagi.

_Krik… Krik.. Krik…_

Dengar, bahkan jangkrik pun bersaksi.

_Krok… krok… Krok…_

Begitu juga kodok.

_Hiss…_

Bahkan ular pun… tunggu, kenapa jadi seperti skema ekosistem pada sawah yang biasa dipelajari murid sekolah dasar begini?

… Lanjut.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah murung begitu. Di-lap juga beres, itu kan sofa kulit," hibur Matt.

Setelah melakukan sesuai saran Matt, Mello pun berpikir seandainya saja membersihkan pakaiannya semudah membersihkan sofa kulit yang hanya melibatkan kain lap saja…

_..._

_… Itu dia._

* * *

Matt terbelalak. Matanya yang sudah seminggu tidak melihat sosok Mello mulai menelusuri penampilan rekannya itu dari kepala, pundak, lutut kaki, lutut kaki.

"Aku tahu anda autis, tapi tolong jangan mendeskripsikanku dengan lagu anak TK begitu, narator."

_Heh? Kamu bisa dengar juga toh, Matt?_

... Kembali ke fic.

Kini Mello memakai pakaian hitam serba kulit yang ketat. Untung Mello tidak berbadan besar dan kekar serta memiliki topeng dan jubah, kalau sudah begitu Betmen namanya. Oke, itu jayus.

"Jadi kau terus memakainya karena warna dan teksturnya tidak begitu menonjolkan noda cokelat?" Matt memastikan.

Angguk-angguk.

"Dan kau hanya tinggal membersihkan nodanya dengan mengelapnya?"

Angguk-angguk.

"Tapi kau hanya punya satu pasang kan?"

Angguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu, selama kau memakainya beberapa hari terakhir tak sekalipun kau mencucinya?"

Angguk-ang…

…

…

Semenjak saat itu, Matt selalu menjaga jarak dengan sang pemuda mafia dan pakaian kulitnya yang tidak dicuci entah-berapa-lama itu.

* * *

**~Tsuzuku~**

* * *

Akhirnya update setelah sekian lama~ Thanks buat kata-kata terakhir(?) Li kun yang bikin saya pengen ngelanjutin lagi. Sebenernya niat ngelanjutin udah ada sejak lama sih, cuma kalo nggak karena idenya mentok, pasti pas udah nyalain laptop ujung-ujungnya nge-net doang. =='a

Soal cara ngebersihin sofa kulit, itu rada2 ngibul. Cuma ngeliat pakaian ketat Mello yang 'licin' gitu saya jadi mikir kayaknya kalo kotor tinggal di-lap aja gitu, kayak ban. *dilempar*

Gomen kalo ada typo ato garing, silakan lapor sama author.

**Review o-n-e-g-a-i~? ***ngacungin mayonnaise basi*

Buat kalian yang suka fic ini, mohon dukungannya di IFA, ya~ *bows*


	7. Goggles Matt?

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**~Matt~**

* * *

Mello memasuki kamar apartemennya; atau lebih tepatnya apartemen Matt-berhubung pemuda berambut merah itulah yang lebih sering mendekam di dalamnya bersama dengan laptop-laptop yang menampilkan apa yang terekam dari kamera penyadap.

Amarah pun segera menjalari pikirannya tatkala melihat rekannya yang seharusnya mengawasi Amane Misa lewat kamera penyadap malah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan mata tertutup. Singkatnya; _molor_.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MATT? SUDAH BERULANG KALI KUPERINGATKAN UNTUK MELAKSANAKAN TUGASMU DENGAN BENAR!"

Diteriaki tepat di depan kuping, tentu saja sang pemuda berambut merah terbangun.

"Hum… 5 menit lagi…" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya berusaha kembali melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan Zelda di alam mimpi.

Adegan selanjutnya hanyalah pertengakaran mulut standar yang biasa kita dengar jikalau seorang Ibu memarahi anaknya untuk bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah, jadi lebih baik kita skip saja.

Matt yang sudah jengah diceramahi untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba menjelaskan betapa cenat-cenut matanya yang sudah hampir begadang 3 malam, yang dibalas Mello dengan menunjukkan alasan kenapa pecandu rokok tersebut harus bersedia bekerja sama dengannya; foto alay Matt dalam berbagai pose yang ia curi diam-diam dan menjadi alat untuk mem-_blackmail_ rekannya tersebut.

Kejadian tersebut ternyata malah membuat Matt berpikir. Bukan, bukan memikirkan apakah nantinya matanya akan menjadi mata panda seperti L karena kurang tidur _(oke, yang ini kepikiran juga sih, tapi bukan itu masalahnya_), kenapa Amane Misa yang pendek itu bisa jadi model, apalagi pakaian dalam motif apa yang ia pakai esok hari, melainkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang, aman, dan sejahtera layaknya apa yang dijanjikan partai pemilu pada rakyatnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lilin imajiner (ya, bukan lampu. Begini-begini Matt adalah warga Inggris yang baik dan hemat energi) menyala dalam kepala Matt. Benar, setelah sekian lama ia bisa menggunakan…

* * *

"_Goggles_?"

"Iya, keren nggak?"

"Kau tampak tolol dengan itu."

Sayang Matt masih terlalu sayang nyawa untuk tidak ditembak tepat di kepala, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melempar LCD ke arah Mello.

"Maksudku, sudah lama kau tidak memakainya. Memangnya sejak awal kenapa kau memakai goggles itu?"

"… Kau benar-benar ingin tau? Kisah memilukan yang membuatku terpaksa memakai _goggles _pada waktu itu…"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya waktuku tidak banyak. Sebentar lagi Rod akan…"

Tak mempedulikan omongan Mello, Matt pun mulai bercerocos, "Itu karena… bagaimanapun juga aku ini laki-laki, dan mengalami apa yang disebut masa birahi."

"… Masa _'puber',_ Matt. Tolong jangan gunakan istilah untuk binatang seperti itu."

"Secara biologis, kita _Homo sapiens_, termasuk dalam kingdom Animalia, Mello."

"... Terserah. Ceritakan saja apa yang ingin kau jelaskan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Tentu saja, beli tiga gulung tissue toilet gratis satu, khusus hari ini sampai dengan pukul 3 sore nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang diremehkan seorang kepala mafia sekalipun. Zaman sekarang apa-apa mahal,_ bung_. Belum lagi Mello harus ekstra ketat membatasi pengeluarannya untuk menyisihkan sebagian besar uangnya sebagai pembayaran puluhan batang cokelat yang ia konsumsi tiap bulan.

Kembali ke Matt, pemuda itu menarik nafas dan memulai kisahnya dengan dua patah kalimat standar, "Jadi gini..."

* * *

_Wammy's House, sebuah tempat penampungan anak-anak yatim piatu yang hampir setengah dari jumlahnya mulai menginjak usia remaja._

_Ya, usia 'menjelang remaja' dimana anak-anak ABG yang unyu dan labil itu mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Tentu saja Matt bukan pengecualian._

_Setelah beberapa kali tertangkap basah (bukan, bukannya Mello melaporkan bagaimana basahnya bantal Matt akibat saliva berlebihan yang diproduksinya saat tidur pada Roger) menyimpan majalah porno dibawah kasur oleh Roger, Matt mulai mencari cara lain untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Lagipula ia sendiri tidak habis pikir; ia sudah menyembunyikan majalah porno di tempat-tempat yang benar-benar tersembunyi. Di balik kertas jadwal pelajaran yang Mello tempel di dinding, diatas AC kamar, bahkan di balik bungkus coklat Mello! (jangan tanyakan bagaimana Matt melakukannya) Namun nyatanya, Roger tetap bisa menggeladah dan menyita harta karun kedua Matt setelah konsol game tercintanya itu di tempat-tempat tersebut._

_Dan ia tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan yang ia inginkan dari situs dewasa di internet, karena pemakaian WiFi di areal Wammy's House sudah diprogram untuk memblocking semua konten dewasa yang ada di internet. _

_"Manusia tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak melihat hal-hal erotis di masa remajanya, Matt," Mello mengomentari dengan dingin saat teman sekamarnya itu menumpahkan isi hatinya mengenai hasrat alaminya untuk berkembang biak sebagai makhluk hidup._

* * *

"Aku pernah ngomong begitu?"

Matt mengangkat bahunya, "Kau itu satu-satunya remaja abnormal yang tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenis samasekali. Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Tunggu, kau bukan satu-satunya. Aku melupakan Near."

Mello memutar bola matanya. "Walau dalam masa puber aku tidak bersikap seperti bocah mesum semacammu, bukan berarti aku tidak normal."

* * *

_Anyway, Matt tentunya tidak mempedulikan komentar sahabatnya yang mungkin sudah terlalu mendalami biologi berikut organ reproduksi, proses fertilisasi dan segala detail-detailnya hingga tak menaruh minat sedikit pun pada tubuh lawan jenis karena sudah biasa._

_Ia tidak bodoh, bagaimanapun juga. Selalu ada cara untuk bisa menggapai tujuannya._

* * *

"Kalau dipikir lagi, aku malah merasa bodoh jika sampai lupa kolam _Wammy's House_ dibuka untuk umum tiap musim panas."

Mata Mello melebar, mulai menyadari arah pembicaraan. "Jangan bilang kau…"

Matt menyeringai.

* * *

_Kolam renang Wammy's sejak awal sebenarnya memang diperuntukkan untuk umum. Agak rugi jika areal renang yang dilengkapi kolam ombak dan kolam air hangat itu tidak dipergunakan untuk meraup keuntungan._

_Matt masih ingat, bagaimana ia diceramahi habis-habisan setelah kesekian kalinya membolos pelajaran renang. Bagaimanapun, ia merasa bodoh membiarkan kulit cerah nan mulusnya terbakar sinar matahari lantaran harus berenang siang bolong. Lagipula ia tidak habis pikir; menurut teori evolusi seluruh makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini berasal dari organisme sederhana yang awalnya hidup di dalam air. Lantas kenapa makhluk hidup dengan status tertinggi dalam rantai makanan yang sudah berevolusi begitu maju seperti Homo sapiens harus kembali ke air?_

_Oh, ya. Matt juga masih ingat bagaimana gurunya memberi sebuah jitakan cantik atas alasan panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas yang dikemukakannya seperti barusan._

_Namun di musim panas dimana kolam renang Wammy's House dibuka untuk umum, areal tersebut menjadi surga bagi para laki-laki jomblo galau dengan menyajikan pemandang indah berupa para wanita berpakaian minim yang datang untuk berenang atau sekedar berjemur. Seperti yang bisa kita duga, Matt termasuk salah satu dari laki-laki galau yang dibahas barusan._

* * *

"Yang ada kau bisa ditampar akibat matamu yang jelalatan itu, Matt."

"Itulah gunanya _goggles_, Mels. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat ke arah mana mataku melirik di balik sepasang lensa orange ini. Dan benda seperti ini sangat umum digunakan di areal kolam renang, jadi takkan ada yang curiga. Dan lama-kelamaan aku jadi kebiasaan untuk tidak melepas_nya_."

"..."

Oh, seorang kepala mafia dengan pakaian serba kulit yang entah berapa hari tidak dicuci dengan_ hacker_ penjahat kelamin. Kombi yang luar biasa.

Setelah menjauh beberapa meter dari Matt yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan _'aku bukan gay, bodoh'_ , Mello bertanya, "Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang melarangmu untuk mengakses situs dewasa atau apalah. Toh dilihat dari umur kau juga sudah legal. Untuk apa kau memakai _goggles _itu?"

Matt terkesiap. Kalau tahu cerita nostalgianya akan mengarahkan Mello untuk menanyakan hal ini, harusnya ia tidak usah menjelaskannya sejak awal.

"Karena aku merasa…_ kangen_?"

Pancaran mata Mello semakin intens menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. _Kenapa, Matt?" _tanyanya lamat-lamat dengan nada yang sama seperti ketika Matt ketahuan menginstall _ero-game_ ke laptop sang maniak cokelat tersebut.

"Err… yah, kau tahu, pakaian kulitmu itu mengkilap, Mels."

Mello menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "… Dan…?"

"Dan… pakaianmu itu memantulkan cahaya di sekitarmu, jadi aku butuh_ goggles_ ini untuk melindungi mataku yang sensitif dari kilau pantulan cahayanya yang menyilaukan."

Hening.

Kadang Mello sendiri bingung mengapa Matt bisa menjadi orang tercerdas ketiga di Wammy's House.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kau lupa alasan kenapa aku bisa merangkak dari berandal kelas teri ke orang yang paling berkuasa dalam mafia, Matt?"

"Uh… Karena… takdir?" Jawaban yang sama dengan ketika Matt ditanyai mengapa Pattimura meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu dalam kelas sejarah di _Wammy's House._ Hey, kenapa juga ia harus mempelajari sejarah yang bahkan bukan berasal dari negaranya sendiri?

Mello memutar bola matanya, lagi. Well, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban cerdas dari mulut Matt. "Tentu saja karena aku jenius, bodoh."

Matt yang tadinya bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi sontak bergidik ketika Mello memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Setidaknya cukup jenius untuk memperkirakan bahwa kau menggunakan _goggles _dengan niat untuk mengelabuiku agar aku tidak bisa melihat manakala kau memejamkan matamu di depan monitor. Begitu 'kan?"

Matt menelan ludah.

Ternyata hari-hari kurang tidurnya masih jauh dari kata 'akhir'.

* * *

**tsuzuku**

* * *

Begitulah, kawan-kawin. Rikues mengenai goggle Matt terpenuhi sudah. Maap kalo chapter ini makin garing *bows* anggap saja bukan fic humor *author dilempar karena menyalahgunakan label genre*

dan terima kasih atas dukungannya di IFA *bows lagi*

Mengenai chapter ini, saya sendiri sebenernya gak enak karena Matt terkesan mesum banget. Tapi begitulah... namanya juga remaja... #maksudloapaheh

Gomen kalo ada typo atau apapun, silakan lapor pada author. Akhir kata, seperti biasa, **Review onegai? ;)**


End file.
